


Mile High (30,000 Feet Remix)

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle and Claire join the mile high club. Set during 3x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High (30,000 Feet Remix)

Claire’s still shaking with adrenaline when she follows Elle into the cramped airplane bathroom. After nearly plunging out of the sky, two women entering the same bathroom doesn’t cause any comment.

Elle leans against the wall, arms wrapped tightly around her shaking body, as Claire splashes cold water on her face. Claire’s pretty sure that she would survive a plane crash, but adrenaline is still coursing through her veins. She thrills to it, fiercely glad that she can at least still feel this.

Claire looks up into the cracked, dingy mirror and sees Elle’s blue eyes locked on her face.

“Thank you,” Elle whispers. Claire shrugs, not quite able to meet the other girl’s eyes. “It’s, uh, it’s the first time I haven’t been in pain for weeks. So, you know, thanks.”

Claire turns, leans against the sink. “It’s nothing. Least I could do to keep you—“

Elle surges forward and does the last thing Claire would expect.

Elle grabs Claire’s arms and kisses her, hard and dry. Claire grunts, pushed uncomfortably against the sink; she shoves Elle back.

“Please,” Elle’s face is open and vulnerable. “I need to feel something other than pain. Please, I need you.”

Claire shuts her mouth on an angry retort. It’s been too long since she felt good. And she wants Elle, oh, she wants. She nods, sharp, hoping she won’t regret this and sure she will.

Elle smiles relieved and reaches out. She touches with nervous fingers, eyes on Claire’s face.

Claire laughs and wraps a hand around Elle’s neck, pulling her into another kiss. Elle moans, mouth opening against Claire’s. Their tongues slide hotly against each other and Elle pushes desperately at Claire’s shirt, hands seeking skin.

Claire groans and pushes Elle’s jacket off her shoulders, pulling her shirt over her head. Elle just moans, clutching at her. Claire laughs, kissing Elle’s naked shoulders. It’s too good, power singing in her veins. Elle can’t even do anything to her, but Elle needs her, can’t do this without her. She has the power here and it makes her body sing, Elle’s power ghosting over her skin like a hot breeze.

Elle doesn’t let her keep the power for long, hands pulling at Claire’s clothes. She bites down hard on Claire’s lip, blood flowing over their mouths. Claire gasps, the feeling not pain but exquisite pressure. Elle grins, sharp teeth and bloodied lips.

Claire can’t help but kiss her again.

Soft, full lips press together as their bodies entwined, hands pulling at clothing. Elle’s hands slip under Claire’s shirt, finding her breasts; Claire’s hands unzip Elle’s jeans.

Claire spins them around, pressing Elle against the sink and counter. It’s awkward for a moment, then Elle hitches her hips and sits on the edge of the counter. Claire slips between her spread knees and claims her mouth in a kiss.

Elle pulls back with a gasp as Claire’s hand slips down the front of her jeans. Claire smiles, grim; neither of them really expected it to go this far. But if they’re going to indulge in this kind of craziness, they might as well take it all the way.

Elle grabs at Claire, mouth slack and wide. Then her eyes refocus and she grins. “Cheerleader,” she moans, and grabs Claire by her belt loops, pulling her closer. And then Elle’s legs are wrapped hot around her waist and Elle’s adventurous hand is dipping into her pants.

Claire moans, her own hand seeking out Elle’s wet heat just as Elle’s fingers slide achingly slow into her. Neither of them have the best angle, but it's good, so good. Elle’s other hand comes up and cups Claire’s face, forcing her to look the other woman in the eyes. Elle leans forward and kisses her messily, eyes still wide open and locked on Claire’s face.

It’s really kind of disturbingly hot.

Claire kisses back, a hand sliding into Elle’s hair, pulling it from its ponytail. She yanks at the blonde strands, her other hand thrusting hard into Elle. Elle moans and writhes against Claire, her own hand working.

Their hands find a rhythm, thrusting in syncopation, breath hot against each other’s mouth. Fingers pushing harder, deeper, faster. It’s hot and fast and dirty. Elle whines, eyes finally falling shut. Claire presses her face against Elle’s throat, lips finding salty skin. It’s too good, and not enough. Claire twists her fingers and bites at the hollow of Elle’s throat. Elle cries out, heading falling back; she comes with a burst of electricity that buzzes through Claire’s body.

Panting and flushed, Elle pulls Claire into a sweeter, softer kiss than they’d shared before. Then, with a crooked smile, she presses her thumb against Claire’s clit in a way that should be painful. One, two more thrusts and Claire is coming hard, biting her lip to keep from calling the other girl’s name.

They stay leaned together, sticky and sated, delighting just in feeling.


End file.
